


Kick Me Like a Stray

by TealrootsG



Category: Desolation Row - My Chemical Romance (Music Video), My Chemical Romance, Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge - My Chemical Romance (Album)
Genre: Blood Kink, Bottom Gerard Way, Dom Frank Iero, Dom/sub, Gun Kink, Knifeplay, M/M, Masochism, Painplay, Paint Kink, Sadism, Sub Gerard Way, Top Frank Iero, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25231099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TealrootsG/pseuds/TealrootsG
Summary: this is going to be a collection of things I write when I'm boredone shots but they're incredibly kinky
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	1. Anger

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing anything like this, so I just thought I'd dump it here for people to read.

song: rats - motionless in white

(((go for a desolation row vibe)))

Gerard was so angry that you could see spit fly out of his mouth when the light hit it a certain way. Thrashing around like a mad man on stage was the only way he could let go of some of the rage he’d kept pent up inside. These particular fury-filled emotions were directed at Frank, because lately, it seemed non of the rules applied to him. Even though Gerard, himself, Ray, Bob and Mikey were known wanted criminals, Frank was neglecting the safety precautions necessary to stay hidden and _alive_.  
  
In broad daylight, he’d been spotted wandering around like he didn't have a target or bounty on his back, and proceeded to curse at anyone who looked at him funny. Most of the time, Gerard was the one to fetch him by grabbing his wrist and dragging him along like a child back to their friend’s house where they had been camping out.  
  
The reason they were so infamous was because they were the first band to play live shows since the government had made it illegal to perform, produce, practise and listen to any form of music that wasn't monitored by them.  
  
Grabbing the mic stand, Gerard yanked it along with him as he stalked across the stage, glaring at Frank, who was lying on the floor, shredding his guitar. The rest of the band had noticed Gerard’s dangerous mood, and had edged off to the safer parts of the stage where they wouldn’t come in to contact with him. But not Frank. He was almost centre stage.  
  
A fire flared behind Gerard’s eyes as he came to a halt beside Frank, the ends of his combat boots poking him in the rib cage because he was stood so close. For a moment, Frank felt a pang of fear, thinking Gerard might kick him. However, Gerard discarded the mic stand, and threw a leg over Frank’s torso as he dropped to his knees, suddenly straddling his waist.  
  
“You belong to me, I believe!” Gerard screamed, throat horse and husky, causing his voice to sound deeper while he sang. Placing his free hand on the floor at the side of Frank’s head, he leaned down, and paused in the middle of a song to lick Frank’s cheek. Breathing heavily, he ran his tongue over his pale skin, then moaned in to the mic before quickly taking Frank’s bottom lip between his teeth. Gerard lingered long enough to watch Frank’s eyes flutter shut as the crowd screamed.  
  
“And the only sound that’s left after the ambulances go!” Gerard continued, rising to his feet as he stepped away from a rather confused guitarist.  
  
Eyes wide and accusing, Frank grew mad at Gerard for forcing him in to a flustered state, despite the fact he enjoyed it, and decided to get revenge. Jumping up from lying down, he lunged forwards fast enough to slap Gerard’s ass before he could storm off to the other side of the stage.  
  
A second after Frank touched him in such a way, Gerard’s voice cracked. Yet that only fuelled his temper.  
  
While the rest of the band hoped he didn't snap, Frank secretly prayed he would.  
  
-  
  
“Why the fuck did you do that?” Frank huffed, clutching Gerard’s arm so he couldn't walk away like nothing ever happened. They were out in the dark street behind the building, they were alone, and they were pissed off.  
  
“Do what?” Gerard challenged, mouth twitching with the amount of anger he couldn't control any longer and was about to let loose. Ready for a fight, he gritted his teeth.  
  
“You know exactly what! Don’t try fucking with me, Gee, it won't work.” He shouted exasperatedly, grip tightening on Gerard’s arm, which Gerard winced at, but kept steady ground.  
  
“You pissed me off!” He growled, pointing a finger right in Frank’s face. “You don't seem to care about the band, you’re getting reckless.”  
  
Batting Gerard’s hand away, he yanked his arm so hard he heard a small click, bringing their faces dangerously close. Gerard’s breath was hot, and his pale skin glistened with sweat, black hair matted to his forehead, in the aftermath of performing live in a cramped venue.  
  
“So what?” Frank snarled, digging his fingernails in to Gerard’s tender skin and almost drawing blood, making him clench his jaw as he refused to let Frank have the satisfaction of knowing he was in pain. “Having a band to go against the goverment doesn't mean shit if they don’t know about it.”  
  
“Trust me.” Gerard let out a hollow laugh. “They will know. But not by you dicking around down town! What if you got caught, huh?”  
  
Taking in a slow breath in an attempt to calm himself, Frank glowered, “I wouldn't.”  
  
“You damn well could.” He retorted sharply, his piercing gaze making Frank feel that little bit more vulnerable. “Sorry to break it to you, sugar, but you're not fucking invincible.”  
  
“Oh, yeah?” Frank scoffed, twisting Gerard’s arm so harshly that he gasped, and turned him around, slamming his helpless body against the nearest car, bending him over the bonnet. “You’re not invincible either, asshole.”  
  
Maybe it was the fact they’d been on the road for four months straight, having to stay hidden and quiet, unable to let off steam, but either way, the cold metal digging in to Gerard’s bony hips forced him to let out a surprise moan. The cool steel of the car felt good against his burning skin as his cheek came in to contact with it.  
  
The noise that escaped Gerard’s lips caught Frank off guard considerably, and he blinked hard, trying not to let his mind wander off the subject at hand. However, honestly, Frank was beginning to forget what they’d been fighting about. What was capturing his attention more than anything was the fact he had Gerard restrained, struggling in his grip with his ass pressed against his thigh. Casting his gaze downwards, he realised Gerard was also wearing the jeans that had the revealing tear in them that ran all the way up to his crotch from his knee.  
  
“Cat got your tongue?” Gerard teased, looking at Frank as much as this angle would let him.  
  
Snapping out of some intrusive thoughts, Frank’s expression morphed in to a scowl as he fought off a blush. “What?”  
  
“You’re awfully quiet.” He commented, taking another shot at wriggling out of Frank’s trap, but all Frank did was push him harder against the car. Admittedly, he was trying to see if he could force another moan out of those pretty pink lips of his. “I gather by your silence that I have won this argument, and therefore should get to punish you any way I please because you’ve been such a twat.”  
  
Raising his eyebrows, Frank laughed, dragging Gerard up to stand so he could face him properly, though he kept him captive against the door of the vehicle. “Punish me? Please, you don't have the guts to do such a thing.”  
  
“Let me go and you’ll find out.” Gerard gritted his teeth together, feeling the anger bubble to the surface, making his veins grow darker.  
  
“Now that I’ve got you, you’re delirious if you think I’m going to let you go.”  
  
“So, what’re you going to do with me?” He taunted, baring his teeth like a rabid dog.  
  
Ignoring Gerard's question, Frank created his own, “Why did you kiss me?”  
  
He didn't answer, just flashed a frustratingly attractive grin.  
  
“Is it because you're mad at me?” He cocked his head to the side, a sly smile stretching across his own face.  
  
“Did you slap my ass because you’re mad at me?” Gerard smirked, leaning in close to whisper in Frank’s ear. “Or did you just want to touch me?”  
  
Having Gerard speak in such a way had Frank suddenly feeling hot all over, making the hair on the back of his neck stand up on end, so he cleared his dry throat. When he opened his mouth, he had no sarcastic remark to throw back at him. Instead, he stepped back a bit, attempting to retain a firm expression of pure hatred, though it was wearing off the more he stared in to Gerard’s wide hazel eyes.  
  
They sparkled under the yellow street light above them, which at the same time highlighted the purple bruise staining Gerard’s cheekbone that he’d received after getting in to a bar fight a few nights ago. Frank had been the one to pull Gerard’s nearly unconscious body out from the wreckage of his own doing, after Gerard had left the other man completely knocked out. Frank had been the one to tend to Gerard’s wounds and calm him down. Though now Frank was the subject of Gerard's uncontrollable temper, and, truth be told, he found it rather exhilarating.  
  
“I-” He breathed, absentmindedly loosening the grip he had on Gerard’s arms. He didn’t seem to notice, but Gerard did. Seizing the opportunity, Gerard swiftly wrenched out of his grip, and grabbed the collar of Frank’s leather jacket as he brought them backwards, slamming him up against the stone wall behind them.  
  
“You fucker.” Frank seethed, ignoring the dull ache in his spine as the uneven stone dug in to his back.  
  
“Bite me.” Gerard retorted, a storm swirling in his eyes as he abruptly crashed his lips against Frank’s, who responded instantly, pushing against him to deepen the kiss before it had barely even started.  
  
Gerard may have been vexed, but he was also fucking hungry. Along with the anger he’d been trying and failing to bury was a cloud of mixed feelings that had finally got the better of him. There had been this pain in his chest, a longing, a desire for some months, and now that it had emerged, it had total control over his actions, and there was nothing that could assuage him.  
  
Even though Frank wanted to carry on, he snapped to his senses, breaking them apart. “Wait.” He demanded, wrapping a hand around Gerard’s neck, but not so tight that it would hurt him, just enough to keep him in place.  
  
Furrowing his brows, Gerard sighed, “What?”  
  
“Do you want me, or are you doing this to hurt me?” He asked seriously, averting his gaze as he willed himself not to appear too pathetic.  
  
For ages, he’d had this feeling he couldn't shake every time he saw Gerard. There was this growing fondness he had for him, something that mildly terrified him because he didn't know if Gerard felt the same way. Of course he wanted to take the chance to get to snog him, but he also wanted it to mean something -to both of them- even if their lust had triggered by anger at first.  
  
“I want you.” Gerard murmured, running his tongue over his bottom lip as a strand of his wild hair fell over his eyes. “Do you want me too?”  
  
Hearing that made Frank’s heart pound in his rib cage like it was going to shatter his bones. “Fuck, yes.” He breathed deeply, moving his hand to the nape of Gerard's neck to guide his lips towards his.  
  
This time, there wasn't as much rage intertwined with hunger, it was almost entirely desire.  
  
Gerard hummed appreciatively, placing a hand on Frank’s hip, digging his fingernails in to his soft skin, indicating for Frank to move closer, which he did gladly. Eyes fluttering shut, he parted his lips, allowing Frank to slip his tongue in to his mouth.  
  
The only problem was, was that they both constantly battled for control. Sure, Frank supposed being pushed up against a wall was hot, especially when Gerard was the one doing it, however, pushing Gerard up against a wall seemed to be much hotter. He wanted power over him, regardless of Gerard also craving dominance. Though the more he thought about it, breaking Gerard in to submission seemed like a wonderful challenge.  
  
Eventually, they broke apart to catch their breath. Using the wall for support, Frank found himself struggling for air, knees feeling like they might buckle and betray him. That had had a bigger effect on him than he’d imagined.  
  
Upon seeing Frank’s state, Gerard smirked although he was panting too. “Am I too much for you to handle, sugar?”  
  
“Don’t flatter yourself.” He narrowed his eyes, receiving an unimpressed glare in response, which slightly irritated him. “I can handle anything.”  
  
“Hmm.” Gerard smiled wickedly, trailing his fingers from Frank’s hip to trace patterns over his stomach. “Prove it to me.”  
  
No hesitation whatsoever, Frank quickly snatched Gerard’s wrist, the other hand flying up to grip his neck once more, and he flipped them over, pinning him to the wall. The impact knocked the air from his lungs, but he giggled when he regained composure.  
  
Taking Gerard’s chin between his thumb and forefinger, Frank tilted his head to the side, then whispered in his ear, “If you insist.”  
  
Shivers travelled along Gerard’s spine at the way Frank’s hot breath felt on his skin, and he let out a long sigh as his eyelids felt heavy.  
  
For revenge for earlier, Frank ran his tongue along Gerard’s sharp jaw line, causing him to let out an involuntary whine because this was too slow for his liking. He continued until their lips met. He loved the feeling of Gerard’s soft lips on his, and the way he moved like he used his whole body. He didn't think he’d ever get used to how wonderful it was.  
  
Carding his fingers through Gerard’s hair, Frank tugged on the strands, emitting a low purr from Gerard that vibrated in his throat as Frank could feel it under the palm of his hand that was still clasped around his neck. “You like that?” Frank asked between kisses.  
  
“What do you think?” He groaned, yearning for him to do it again, or until he could no longer feel anything at all. As if he could read his mind, Frank pulled harder, causing Gerard to moan quite loudly, mouth hanging open as he arched his back off the wall.  
  
“That is so unbelievably hot.” Frank muttered in a low voice before smashing their lips together again. Each kiss grew more desperate, making them forget to pause for oxygen. By this point, their kisses were wet and rushed. Gerard only stopped briefly to bite his bottom lip, earning a quiet moan, which urged them both on even more.  
  
Releasing his hold on Gerard's neck, Frank knew there were other places of his body he’d rather be exploring. When Frank only skimmed his sides, going straight for his ass, Gerard gasped in surprise, then smiled against Frank’s mouth. That was until his hands wandered to rest above Gerard’s belt, hooking his thumb under his jeans.  
  
“Would that be okay?”  
  
“Of course.” Gerard let out a deep breath, draping his arms around Frank’s shoulders. He cocked his head, flashing a dazzling grin as he winked. “But we’ll need to go somewhere more private.”  
  
“I think there’s an empty practise room upstairs?” He suggested, hoping to god he was right because he couldn't wait during the drive to the hotel. He wanted this _now_.  
  
“Wouldn’t hurt to check.” He raised an eyebrow, glancing towards the backstage door. “What do you think?”  
  
“I think we should.”  
  
Intertwining his fingers with Frank’s, Gerard smiled, “Perfect,” then bolted for the entrance. He yanked the door open, dragging Frank behind him as they headed in the direction of where they remembered the stairs to be. The halls were empty, yet they kept knocking in to corners and walls in their hurry to search for the supposedly empty room.  
  
“Here.” Frank stated once they were upstairs, and pulled Gerard in with him without much warning, making him let out a small yelp because it was quite sudden and Frank was strong. After locking the door, he slammed Gerard harshly up against it, wasting no time in connecting their lips again.  
  
Gerard groaned, admittedly enjoying all the pain Frank kept inflicting on him. He didn’t think there was fun in anything unless his bones were aching, his skin was bleeding and bruised, or his lungs were burning from lack of oxygen. “Hurt me.” He moaned in to Frank’s mouth, earning a confused but willing expression.  
  
Briefly breaking apart, he whispered, “How do you want me to?”  
  
“I don’t fucking care.” Gerard rested his forehead on Frank’s shoulder, digging his fingernails in to his forearms.  
  
Narrowing his eyes, Frank threaded his fingers through Gerard’s knotted hair, pulling so violently that he whined rather loudly, clenching his fists in Frank’s shirt. He angled his head as far back as he could, allowing Frank to start placing kisses along his collarbone. Keeping one hand in Gerard’s hair, he moved the other down to his ass, then grazed his lips over Gerard’s neck. His heart beat was so aggressive, he could feel it.  
  
Once Frank found the spot below his ear that made Gerard’s whole body go weak with pleasure, he bit down on it. Hard.  
  
“Fuck-” Gerard’s eyes rolled to the back of his head. Every inch of him was tense and limp at the same time. Gathering enough sense to actually move instead of become totally compliant, he slid his hands under Frank’s shirt, guiding his body towards him so there was barely any space between them. “That’s not enough.”  
  
Frank chuckled quietly, “You’ll get what you’re given when I give it to you.”  
  
“Fuck you.” He scowled, forcefully pushing Frank away just to grab him seconds later and shove him against a table that was to the left in the room.  
  
“Fuck me indeed.” Frank smirked, using the table to balance himself as he lifted a leg and kicked Gerard right in the chest, knocking him to the floor as he hadn't quite been expecting that. Though he wasn’t complaining. Due to having scarcely recovered from a bar fight a few nights ago, his lungs were still pretty battered, more than they originally thought, and he was thrust in to a coughing fit, retching until he tasted the all too familiar metallic bitterness of blood.  
  
Propping himself up on his elbows, he wiped it off his lips with the back of his hand, smudging red across his cheek.  
  
Although Gerard didn’t seem phased by it, Frank’s concern showed on his features.  
  
“What?” Gerard sighed. “You gonna stand there all day?” He brought Frank down on top of him by wrapping his legs around his torso, lowering himself to the ground so Frank was straddling his waist, knees either sides of his hips. “Like I said, bitch. Hurt me.”  
  
Frank placed his hands on Gerard’s stomach, bunching his shirt up so his bare chest was exposed. Bruises from days ago painted his alabaster skin in swirls of purple, blue and yellow.  
  
“Wanna add to those?” He dared, playing with the chain dangling from Frank’s studded belt.  
  
“Gladly.” Frank sank his nails in to his skin, clawing his hands over his stomach, making sure to leave dark red scratches.  
  
Screwing his eyes shut, Gerard hummed contently. It stung like hell, but he didn’t mind. Anyway, they weren’t the main focus for long because Frank started kissing the skin just above his belt, sending tingles down his spine. Gerard let his legs fall from around Frank’s waist, and carded his fingers in Frank’s disheveledhair.  
  
Not before long, Frank had managed to reduce Gerard to a whimpering mess. He was sucking and biting at his neck, making Gerard moan so loudly he was sure they were going to receive noise complaints. He adored the blissed expression on Gerard’s face, watching him writhe underneath him. For a moment, Frank thought he’d achieved dominance as Gerard was letting him have his way. However Gerard slowly pushed himself up, granted he did almost collapse because he felt weak with pleasure, but he did successfully somehow change them around so he was on top.  
  
“You’re so disobedient.” Frank laughed, trying to get a good grip to flip them back over. “Don’t make me tie you down.”  
  
“Wouldn’t want that now, would we?” Gerard purred, teasingly rocking his hips against Frank’s, causing his breath to hitch in his throat as his eyes widened. He could feel his jeans tightening in a certain area.  
  
“Gee-” Frank gulped, refusing to cave in.  
  
“What?” He replied innocently, going to palm him through his jeans. “You think I’m going to let you have all the fun?” Unable to keep the smug smile off his face, Gerard crawled up to nibble on Frank’s ear, though he found himself being thrown to the side as Frank regained control.  
  
“That’ exactly what I think.” He snarled, pinning Gerard’s hands above his head, rendering him helpless.  
  
Struggling in his grasp, he scowled, “Fuck you.” However, despite his best efforts to want to hate being the submissive one, he began to like it. He wanted Frank to do whatever the hell he wanted.  
  
Knees either side of Gerard’s waist, arms stretched out in front, Frank lowered the rest of his body so their faces were inches apart and the chain around his neck was touching Gerard’s. They gazed heavy-lidded at one another, mostly staring at each other’s lips. Gerard’s were a pale red, slightly swollen and wet. Frank’s were pink, tinted with blood from Gerard’s mouth.  
  
“Are you gonna be good?” Frank breathed, tightening his hold on Gerard’s wrists.  
  
Hesitantly, Gerard nodded, “Don’t be nice, please.”  
  
A smirk spread across his face as he shuffled down to sit between Gerard’s legs. Letting go of his wrists, he placed a hand on his thigh where the revealing rip in Gerard’s jeans was, brushing his thumb over the sensitive skin. Taking his sweet time, he started to leave soft kisses on Gerard’s exposed torso, and a few on the bones of his hips. He loved teasing him, taking it slow until he couldn't bare it any longer.  
  
Groaning in frustration, Gerard moved his hips strategically to get _something_ more, but Frank held him down.  
  
“Wait.”  
  
“Fuck waiting.”  
  
Narrowing his eyes, Frank stayed silent, though couldn’t help but chuckle quiet when he placed a wet kiss on the exposed skin on Gerard’s thigh, then proceeded to bite at it when he heard a small gasp escape Gerard’s lips.  
  
“Ah-” Gerard whined, beginning to feel the effect it was having on him. Sitting up to cup Frank’s cheeks, he connected their lips, pushing in to it to deepen it.  
  
Earning a low guttural moan, Frank pulled harder on Gerard’s hair than he had done all night, and received a rather strong reaction from Gerard’s body, making him grin widely. He traced a hand along Gerard’s thigh to his crotch, confirming his suspicion that Gerard was in fact hard too. When they paused to breathe, he glanced down to see the outline of Gerard’s dick in his skinny jeans. “Fuck.” He gaped, raising his eyebrows. God had been extremely generous when creating Gerard Way.  
  
“Am I too much for you?” Gerard laughed quietly, taking the chance to make it his turn to suck on Frank’s neck, receiving a quiet whimper in response. He tucked Frank’s hair behind his ear, trailing kisses along his jaw line.  
  
Frank didn’t bother with a verbal reply, and just hummed delightedly, resting a hand over Gerard’s belt buckle. For a minute, he allowed Gerard to take care of him, which he did by gently biting at his neck, making sure to leave marks.  
  
After deciding he now wanted to go further, he began to palm Gerard through the thin material.  
  
“Ah- fuck-” Eyes wide, lips parted, Gerard threw his head back, sinking in to the feeling. He gripped handfuls of Frank’ shirt as they moved together so he was lying beneath him. He arched his back, shifting his leg so it was between Frank’s, adding a bit of pressure and friction to the hard-on his Frank’s jeans, causing him to moan gratefully.  
  
They simply didn’t care if the rest of the band knew where they were or not. Nothing else they could have done that night could have compared.


	2. Torture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hmhmh. I tried.

song: in my mouth - black dresses

(((desolation row once again)))

Of course Frank had landed himself the most stubborn ass of a hostage ever, because the guy just wouldn't give up any information, and usually Frank had ways of persuading people to talk. Everyone else had given up, and decided to let him lose on the guy with a wide variety of weapons at his disposal.

"I'll ask you something simple, then." Frank sighed, circling the wooden chair the guy was tied to. He'd used irritatingly rough rope to bind his wrists, making sure it was as uncomfortable for him as possible, though there didn't seem to be any complaints yet. "Seeing as you can't answer any of other damn questions anyone's asked you."

The guy let out a short laugh, showing all his little teeth in a wide grin. "None of 'em have been cute enough to know any of my secrets. . . You've come the closest, sugar." He leaned forwards, hissing slightly at the friction of the rope against the blisters forming around his wrists. "Let's just see how the night goes."

Pressing his lips in to a thin line, Frank turned his back as he scratched a hand through his long dark hair. Ignoring the snarky tone of the guy's nasally voice, he deadpanned, "What's your name?"

"Gerard." He replied, tapping the back of Frank's leg with his heavy combat boots, the chains rattling with his movements. "Turn around, pretty boy."

"I give the orders here." Slowly, he did turn around, but not by Gerard's request, by the fact that he still had to get some work done on this sarcastic son of a bitch.

Those words seemed to spark something within Gerard, and he sat back, an excited smile plastered across his face. "Have at it." He tossed his head back in an attempt to shake the hair out of his eyes. "I'll let you dominate me all you want."

Putting his foot up on the edge of the chair in between Gerard's legs, dangerously close to his crotch, Frank raised his eyebrows. "That a promise?"

Gerard just glanced at Frank's foot between his thighs, running his tongue along his bottom lip. Then he gazed up through his lashes at Frank's face, where his expression seemed harmless at first, but then it twisted in to something menacing.

Absolutely no warning, Frank kicked his leg, swiftly knocking Gerard right in the jaw, forcing his head back with such strength that he almost fell backwards. The chair balanced on two legs before returning all four to the ground as Gerard collapsed forwards, hanging his head.

Spitting blood off to the side, he groaned rather loudly. The whole of his jaw felt numb, but lightning bolts of pain still gave the sensation of his brain pounding against his skull. He was pleasantly surprised it wasn't dislocated, though it still ached fantastically.

"Ow." He let out a cough that somehow managed to morph in to a short laugh. Blood trickling out the side of his mouth from having bit his tongue, Gerard grinned, peering through his wild black hair to try and find out where Frank had disappeared off to in the dark room.

"Don't worry, there's more to come." Frank stated, emerging from the shadows in the corner near the bolted metal door, where he kept a trunk full of all his favourite devices.

Blinking hard to focus his vision, Gerard noted the object Frank possessed was a whip. He held it in one hand, slapping it against his palm. Normally, subjects would be frightened, but Gerard seemed almost excited, a strange glint in his eyes.

Considering the agony in his jaw, Gerard hesitantly decided to keep his mouth shut, observing the way Frank walked, slightly swaying his hips.

After all, how could Gerard resist staring when Frank had on a sleeveless black t-shirt, which displayed his muscles nicely, and tight black skinny jeans paired with a studded pink belt. He looked fucking gorgeous.

Leaning forwards, putting a hand on his knee as he placed the handle of the whip under Gerard's chin, pointing his head up, he smiled, "Can you take it?"

Taking a deep breath, Gerard swallowed the lump in his throat, his Adam's Apple gliding under the pale skin of his neck. His heart rate increased, and he nodded, flashing Frank a charming grin.

"Good." He offered a mischievous smile, tracing the leather handle down Gerard's neck to his chest, pausing at the base of his rib cage.

Due to other sessions of unsuccessful torture, Gerard's shirt was torn, already exposing the majority of his chest, glistening with sweat, where lacerations already resided, slitting open his white skin and staining it with gashes of deep red blood.

"Looks like you can." Frank continued further, trailing the handle down to rest over Gerard's belt buckle.

Gerard tilted his head slightly, glancing at the whip with an expectant look before finding Frank's gaze. Their eyes locked for a moment, both of them briefly forgetting this was supposed to be a different situation than what they were angling towards.

Slowly, Frank straightened up, removing the whip to hold it at his side. He didn't use it just yet, but instead walked to stand behind him, placing a finger on Gerard's chest, sweeping it across to his collarbone. He shuddered.

Bowing his head to rest beside Gerard's, he brushed back his hair to whisper in his ear, "Tell me all your secrets, darling."

Gritting his teeth, Gerard sucked in a deep breath, shivering at the heat of Frank's breath on his cheek. "You're outta luck, sugar."

Grazing his lips against the burning skin on Gerard's neck, Frank murmured lowly, "Last chance."

"I'll decline."

Letting out a huff of annoyance, he snaked the cord of the whip around Gerard's neck, receiving a giggle in reply. Furrowing his brows, he was slightly confused at this guy's excitement for danger, even if it meant possible death as the outcome. He started to tighten the cord around Gerard's throat, wondering how much of a brat he'd be when he couldn't breathe.

Admittedly caught a little off guard, Gerard gasped, muscles tensing. Out of instinct, he tried to get a hand lose to pull the cord away, but they were still bound together behind his back. The leather dug in to his skin, causing the cartilage in his neck to click, an awful noise in his ears.

Allowing a smile to tug at the corners of his lips at the way Gerard gradually lost confidence in the odds he'd live, he waited patiently for the breath to desert his lungs, leaving them hollow. Soon, the white colour of his complexion bloomed a faint red with tinges of purple. His chest moved up and down, yet no oxygen reached his airways.

"Had enough yet?" Frank sneered, receiving the hint of a smile in response. Gerard tried to mask the pain in a snarky expression, but it became harder to do anything the more his brain was denied oxygen.

Eventually, Gerard's eyes fluttered shut, shoulders twitching with last movements as all energy left his body. Lips parted, no air passing through them, he went completely limp.

Frank released the leather cord, letting it skim over Gerard's bruised skin as he discarded the whip to the side.

Head rolling forwards, Gerard's whole body slouched in the chair, causing the ropes binding his wrists to scratch even more layers of skin off.

A little discontent with Gerard's inability to withstand strangulation for longer than a few minutes, Frank sighed. He tapped his cheek in hopes he'd stir, but only succeeded in getting blood to drip from the cut in Gerard's mouth.

Silently, he sat there, completely motionless for a solid ten seconds. Sweat trickled down his forehead, his hair fell to cover his face. Frank began to wonder if he'd gone too far. Narrowing his gaze, he crouched down to try peek through Gerard's hair to see if he was awake and playing games, or actually unconscious. Either way, his eyes were shut.

It wasn't until Gerard's whole body jerked forwards as he gasped for air that Frank felt the tiniest bit bad that he'd gone so far as to nearly kill him.

Eyed wide, slightly glossed over, unable to focus, he was plunged in to a coughing fit that shook his frame until he was left a panting mess, close to convulsing. His breaths were loud as he struggled to take in any oxygen. It felt like the bones in his neck had been crushed, having to repair themselves to a suitable state. The entirety of his lungs burned, a fire inside his chest.

"I thought you could take it?" Frank scoffed, receiving a brief glare.

Gerard's signature smirk returned of course, and he lifted his head, trying to ignore the agony as best he could. "You-" he rasped, chest rising and falling rapidly. "You trynna make it-it hard for me. . . To talk. . . Aren't ya?"

"Sorry to break it to you, honey, but I'd prefer not to have to listen to your sarcastic comments all night." Frank cocked his head to the side, studying Gerard's manic expression -not angry, not upset, just. . . strange.

"Liar."

Ignoring his assumption, Frank grabbed another chair to sit opposite Gerard, puzzling him with what he was planning, or what weird tactics he was using.

Lighting a cigarette that he retrieved from the packet in his pocket, Frank decided to take a different approach. "Are you currently in a relationship?"

"Bit personal, isn't-isn't it?" Gerard raised an eyebrow, failing in hiding how much it hurt to talk.

Shrugging half-heartedly, he blew smoke in to his face. "I just wanna know if there's anyone I'll have to send apologies to when I kill you."

"Charming." His voice cracked. "I'm unattached."

"No girlfriend?"

"Definitely not. . . And you? You can't tell me a pretty boy like you doesn't have someone."

"We're not talking about me. I'm giving you all the attention, you needy little brat." Rising to stand, he kicked the chair to the wall. Flicking the ashes off, he pressed the end of his cigarette to Gerard's cheek, singing his beautiful used-to-be-unmarked skin. He hissed, but didn't attempt to move away.

"D'you think that attitude is gonna make me talk?"

Shaking his head, Frank resisted the urge to roll his eyes to the moon and back. He folded his arms across his chest, shifting his weight to one foot. "Will you give up any information you know concerning my father's business?"

"You. . . You should all know the answer to that by now." He bared his teeth, staring at Frank with an animalistic gleam in his eyes.

"Alright," he shrugged, sauntering over to the trunk to retrieve something much more threatening. "Your choice, I mean-" Frank dug out a very high-risk gun, twirling it around his finger like it was no big deal. "In your vulnerable state, you should be making smarter decisions."

The gun wasn't currently loaded, but Gerard didn't know that, and Frank didn't plan on telling him either.

"You won't use that on me." Gerard mocked, batting his long lashes oh-so-innocently.

"Why's that?"

"You like me too much."

Placing a hand on Gerard's chest, Frank leaned in so close that their noses almost touched. He tilted his head to the side, maintaining eye contact. "You underestimate me, darling."

He pushed the gun to Gerard's already battered and bruised throat, which was darkening in all kinds of blues and purples, circling around like a necklace. Top lip twitching, Gerard gritted his teeth.

Then, Frank did something that neither of them had been expecting. He lowered himself to sit on Gerard's lap, legs either side of his waist, basically straddling him. Even though Gerard certainly wasn't going to complain, he narrowed his gaze sceptically.

He traced patterns on the skin of Gerard's chest that was exposed by the tears in his shirt, making him shiver under his feather light touch. His skin tingled with anticipation. Trailing his hand down from his chest to his thigh, Frank dug his nails in to Gerard's soft skin through the rips in his jeans, earning a quiet whimper in return.

Gerard tried to supress the noises residing in his throat by biting down on his lip. Although he was thoroughly starting to enjoy their interaction, he didn't want to initiate anything unless he was sure Frank wanted to.

He succeeded in keeping relatively quiet rather well until Frank slid his hand further up his leg, causing him to gasp involuntarily as he scratched nails along his thigh. The longer Frank sat on his lap, shuffling closer, creating friction, the tighter his jeans became.

"I thought you were supposed to torture me, not seduce me."

"I'm not." He smirked slyly, squeezing Gerard's thigh to get a reaction out of him. "Anyway, I can tell you're having fun, so don't whine about it."

Gerard grinned menacingly. "You're enjoying yourself too."

"Not as much as you seem to be." This was Frank's job, forcing information out of people - no matter the means to get it. This sort of play seemed to be Gerard's grand idea of a wild Saturday night.

Making sure to move agonisingly slowly, ghosting his fingers over Gerard's stomach, he climbed off his lap to circle around him. He trailed the gun to the back of his neck, then down the section of his spine that wasn't blocked by the chair.

Shivers prickled his skin, causing Gerard to sigh contentedly.

Hooking one arm around his neck, which seemed to be Frank's main toy for this evening, as he struggled to talk or breathe already, Frank draped the other arm over his shoulder, confidently aiming the gun at Gerard's crotch.

"I guess it's time to play with real toys now." He chuckled lowly, resting his head next to Gerard's.

"Don't tease me like that." He groaned, tilting his head to look at him out the corner of his eye.

Scowling a little, Frank harshly pushed the gun against him. Feeling tingles shoot down his spine, spreading all over his body, Gerard took a deep breath, and it escaped as quiet moan. Growing uncomfortable as his jeans got tighter, he spread his legs a bit more, struggling in the restraints.

For reasons he wouldn't say out loud, Frank found that extremely hot. The way Gerard's chapped lips were parted slightly, the sharpness of his jaw line, and how he submitted so easily. It was all too perfect.

Almosting laughing in disbelief, he pressed the gun to the slight bulge in Gerard's jeans, "This is what turns you on?"

Loving the current surprised expression on Frank's face, Gerard responded with a raspy laugh. He adored the danger, the adrenaline rushing through his veins. It turned him more than it should have done, even if it wasn't supposed to at all.

"We all have our kinks, don't we, sugar?" Gerard let out a husky laugh, catching Frank off guard with how low and animalistic his voice could go. Simply, it was hot.

Composing what little urge he suddenly felt towards Gerard, he let out a deep sigh, knowing exactly what he was going to do next. "You're wearing tight jeans. Very restricting, yes? Must be painful for you."

"Asshole." Gerard shifted, irritated, trying to gain any friction he could. The gun was dangling loosely from Frank's grasp, occasionally grazing the skin above his waistband.

"I can't say I'm sorry for your situation." He frowned, breath fanning against Gerard's neck, driving him insane.

Gerard was on overdrive. The slightest touch made him go fucking wild.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, he huffed, "I don't mind, I've been in worse."

Sliding around to stand in front of him, Frank pressed the gun to the skin above Gerard's waist band, causing him to gasp, eyes wide and pleading for something, anything more.

A smirk spread across his lips, basking in the sight of having Gerard utterly helpless. It was affecting him more than he'd care to admit. He slowly dragged the gun over Gerard's stomach, making him to hum appreciatively.

Frank murmured, "I better make this worth your while then?"

Again, his hand was on Gerard's thigh, creeping higher and higher, but he stopped just before his crotch, choosing to force him to wait even more. Frank's knuckles kept grazing against the problem in his jeans, torturing him more than the weapons ever did.

Digging the heels of his boots against the concrete floor, Gerard whined, "God, you're such a dick."

Chuckling quietly, Frank returned to his previous position, settling down on Gerard's lap, shifting to create as much friction as possible as he did so. He could feel Gerard's erection against his thigh, and dare say he was impressed.

Thinking about Gerard's problem was creating one of his own, but he could control himself more than Gerard ever could.

Keeping the gun pressed against Gerard's chest, leaving indents in his pale skin, Frank leaned in closer to whisper in his ear, "Patience, darling. You're so needy."

"And you're such a tease." Gerard retorted, struggling in the restraints. It was getting unbelievably uncomfortable, his arousal almost painful at this point. He tried to move, but Frank pushed the gun deeper in to his skin. It should have been a warning, but Gerard just grew more exhilarated. It was all a huge game, and he fucking loved it.

"Don't you dare." Frank seethed, raising the gun to hold it threateningly at Gerard's head. "You do as I say, or we do nothing at all."

A smirk spread tugged at the corners of his lips, and he opened his mouth, pressing his tongue to the barrel of the gun. He licked the weapon, so wet that saliva dripped from the end of his tongue, connecting in strings to his mouth.

Narrowing his eyes, Frank watched carefully.

Then Gerard pulled away, running his tongue over his bottom lip, the metallic taste lingering in the back of his mouth as he swallowed.

Staying completely still, Frank acted like that hadn't caught his attention.

Instead, he continued, "Will you do as I say? Obey me."

Gerard simply nodded.

However that wasn't enough for Frank. He scowled, pushing the gun against his lips until they opened and the gun was thrust inside his mouth. It travelled so far back that it almost made him gag, but he was determined to handle it.

Gerard's eyes were wide, heart hammering against his ribcage, so violent that they could have heard it. A strangled groan got caught in his throat, and his head jerked forwards a little, causing the gun to slide further in to his mouth. For a second time, he nearly gagged, but Frank shot him a look that told him he'd regret it if he did.

"I need you to say it." He stated calmly, gradually retracting the gun, despite admiring the way Gerard's Adam's Apple stuck out when his mouth opened so wide, and how his bruised lips wrapped around the gun.

Once the weapon was fully out of his mouth, Gerard coughed, but that only angered Frank further, and he grabbed Gerard's chin between his thumb and forefinger, forcing him to maintain eye contact.

"Say it."

"I'll. . ." He grinned, biting his lip, tone dropping to a low purr. "I'll obey you."

"Good." Frank returned the grin, brushing his thumb over Gerard's bottom lip. "You understand."

Eagerly going along with it, Gerard nodded, obviously excited for whatever was to happen next. As long as it involved pain mixed with pleasure, he honestly didn't care. "What're you going to do with me?"

"Anything I want."

"Don't I get a say in it?"

"You lost that right." He sneered, lightly trailing the gun along his side, making him shudder. "You're mine now. You do what I want."

Gerard opened his mouth to speak, but Frank took the opportunity to slip his thumb inside, pressing down on his tongue to stop him from uttering another word.

"You're not allowed to talk unless I tell you to. Clear?"

Frank's skin tasted like sweat and dirt, a sting that probably wouldn't leave anytime soon. Anyway, it added to the mess.

Gerard hesitantly nodded.

Getting up off his lap, Frank gradually took his thumb out of Gerard's mouth, and Gerard raised his eyebrows, bowing his head as he looked up at him expectantly. Space between them wasn't what he wanted.

One thing Gerard didn't think Frank would do was untie him, so when he crouched down to undo the rope around his wrists, he was rather surprised. It scratched mercilessly at his skin, and his breath hitched in his throat as he instantly brought his hands to his chest, trying to see the damage done.

"That hurt?" Frank chuckled, sliding the rope over Gerard's shoulders to snake it around his neck. He was definitely going to add to the bruising, the idea spurring them on.

"Test me."

"Oh," Frank used the rope to yank him forwards as he stepped in front of him, forcing him to stand. "I'm going to see how much you can take."

Their bodies pressed together, and now that Gerard's hands were free, he was going to explore as much as he could. He slid his hands underneath Frank's shirt, smoothing his palms over his stomach, earning a low hum of contentment from Frank, who leaned in even closer if that was possible, tightening his grip on the rope around Gerard's neck.

Laughing softly to himself, Gerard trailed his hands down to Frank's belt, hooking his thumb under the waistband of his jeans. "Pity you're wearing clothes."

Angling his head to whisper in his ear, breath tickling his neck, Frank growled, "You're breaking the rules."

"Are you going to punish me for it, sugar?" Electric sparked through Gerard's bones at the mere thought, and he gripped Frank's hips, pulling him closer to gain friction.

"Inevitably." He stated, placing his hands on Gerard's shoulders as he pushed him down to drop to his knees, then stepped back as Gerard gazed up at him, a smirk ever present.

It was clear that Frank enjoyed dishing out the violence as much as Gerard loved to take it. So now that he had him on his knees, he was at the perfect height. Swiftly, using the practice of delivering kicks hundreds of times, Frank booted Gerard square in the jaw, causing him to collapse sideways, colliding with the concrete floor.

Groaning quietly, Gerard allowed his eyes to shut for a moment. There was a searing pain shooting through his bones, his head pounding like a hammer had just knocked him in to oblivion. The ache in his neck from their previous activities flared up to another level of agony, mixed with the way his jaw buzzed until it was numb.

Putting his foot on Gerard's shoulder, he rolled him on to his back. Even though Gerard's eyes were closed, his head fuzzy, he smiled.

"Come join me down here." He murmured, blood dripping out the corner of his mouth.

"Later, baby, I promise." Frank grinned, moving his foot from his shoulder to his ribcage to dig his heel in. Although he certainly was going to join him, he had been looking forward to breaking him a little first.

When Frank put pressure on his chest, Gerard's eyes snapped open as he stared up at him. His ribs felt as though they'd crack, which wasn't unlikely because they were already terribly bruised and battered.

Then, he lifted his foot off of him, allowing Gerard to catch his breath, making him think there'd be time for him to compose himself, before sending a harsh kick to his side, causing him to grunt as his eyelids grew heavy.

Licking the blood off his lips, Gerard shifted to lie on his side, bringing his knees a bit closer to his chest as he guessed that could lessen the pain somehow.

Though Frank wasn't going to let him rest, and easily delivered a second kick to his stomach, earning an even louder groan in response. The sheer impact reopened the wounds on Gerard's torso, thick blood beginning to soak in to his shirt as his skin split.

Black stars began to cloud Gerard's vision, his head swimming in a concoction of pain followed closely by the sensation of pleasure that started to run tingles down his spine.

Frank nudged Gerard on to his back again, towering over him as he narrowed his gaze.

Gerard's hair matted to his forehead with sweat that made his skin glisten. Blood trickled out the corner of his mouth, smeared across his pale cheek. The dirt on the ground stained his complexion, grit managing to infect his wounds, which no one had offered to clean, leaving him to rot.

"I-" Gerard coughed, a lazy smile spreading across his face. "I've gotta say, you do all the right things."

A sly expression washed over his face, and he lowered down to sit on Gerard's thighs, straddling his waist, immediately making him grin wider.

Reaching up to grip Frank's shirt, Gerard yanked him down with all the strength he could muster, because he knew Frank would fight against him taking control for once. However, shockingly, Frank complied, leaning down to smash their lips together.

Their teeth knocked against each other in their sloppy yet desperate kiss, and Gerard didn't even attempt to hold back the noises residing in his throat. He slid his hands up to tangle them in Frank's hair, pulling him closer to create more pressure.

Placing his hands either side of Gerard's head, Frank abruptly pulled back, only giving him a taste. A string of saliva still connected their lips. The blood on Gerard's mouth had stained both of their lips red, and he thought the crimson contrasting with Gerard's pale skin made him look gorgeous.

The way their wet lips pieced together, igniting a fire in his chest, just made the bulge in his jeans unbelievably tight, the tension killing him. He needed some form of relief, and needed it sooner rather than later. It was actually getting painful.

Eyes wide and pleading, Gerard panted hungrily, "Fuckin' touch me, would you?"

Frank chuckled quietly, "I've been telling you all night. Patience."

"Fuck patience." He spat, deciding he was going to get what he wanted one way or another, whether Frank help him or not. Gerard moved his hand down, only managing to get to the belt before Frank grabbed his wrist, pinning his hand above his head.

"That's against the rules. You're behaving awfully badly."

"Discipline me. I might learn." He bit his lip as he tried to move his legs to get something, but Frank was sat on his thighs, so it limited his actions.

Leaning down all the way, pressing their cheeks together as his hot breath tickled Gerard's neck, Frank slowly grinded his hips against him, receiving a loud gasp in reply.

"Ah-!" Gerard whined, thankful that he wasn't going to make him wait any longer.

Sure to leave marks, as if his skin wasnt bruised enough already, he nipped at the skin on Gerard's neck. He took it between his teeth, piercing through as blood seeped through a small cut. A bead of blood trickled down, but Frank was quick to lick it up, earning an involuntary moan.

Eyes rolling to the back of his head, he breathed out, "Fuck-"

The way Frank moved his hips was heavenly, so Gerard just about went crazy as Frank continued bite down harder on the sensitive skin on his neck, adding to the pleasure already clouding his senses.

"You're so fucking hard." Frank groaned, skimming a hand over Gerard's stomach, past his belt.

"That's your fault, you fuckin' tease."

Brushing his lips against his neck, Frank murmured, "I can take care of it now."

Gerard hummed, "You better."

_[Written 13 January/22 February 2021]_


End file.
